


Portrait in the Cabin

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [40]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Horror, How Do I Tag, based off a two sentence horror story, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel, Marc, and Alix are spending the night in a cabin owned by the writer's family.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Portrait in the Cabin

Nathaniel followed behind Alix and Marc as they wandered into the old cabin. 

"Is this safe?"

"Pff, it's fine," Alix reassured, "It's not like anyone's gonna be up here."

Marc smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend, "Sorry, my family owns this place. They wanted us to sleep here for a night to see what they need to fix. I don't think it's too dangerous. The walls and doors are sturdy enough to keep animals and people out."

Nathaniel huffed under his breath, still a little scared but if they said it was fine, it must be.

He walked past a painting on the wall depicting a man with wide, sunken green eyes staring directly at Nathaniel.

It sent a shiver down his spine.

\---

"See, Nath! It wasn't that bad!" Alix shouted, "Nothing even happened."

Marc scribbled down some notes in a notepad about the cabin, "Let's get out of here."

"Agreed," Nathaniel breathed out a sigh of relief, walking past the same portrait he did last night.

He paused, turning back around, looking once more at the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off "Sleep did not come to me easily that night in the cabin in the woods for the portraits on the wall only portrayed the deformed, the decrepit and the damned. Sleep has never come easily to me ever again, for when I had woke I found no portraits, only windows." by KeresMagnus


End file.
